Xfiles: So much for Happy endings
by matash21
Summary: Mulder's life is in the hands of Scully after 1 false moved places his life in grave danger
1. Happy endings dont always happen

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**  
**Spoilers: None, a little story i put together to highlight MSR**

* * *

As Scully looked down at his bleeding battered body tears started to form as the realization set in that he was dyeing and it was all her fault.

Special agent Dana Scully of the F.B.I. had made the biggest mistake of her life. She and a group of officers had a suspect cornered, what she didn't know…. He had a gun.

"Sir please turn around and place your hands on the wall where I can see them" Scully shouted pointing a gun at the suspects known as Pyro.

"Dana Scully am I right?" Pyro asked looking at Scully straight into the eyes.

"Well Dana Scully, I know how to make your life crumble beneath your very feet" Pyro announced.

"Starting with the person who means the most to you" Pyro exclaimed reaching into his pocket.

Before Scully knew what he was doing he shot directly into the group of officers. _BANG BANG BANG._

As soon as Scully saw the 9 caliber revolver in his hand she shot him. Pyro lay lifeless on the floor, but so did someone else…. Mulder.

"Mulder? Mulder!"Scully shouted as she rushed over to him dropping to her knees as she arrived at his motionless, lifeless body. She leant over his wound to apply pressure when to her shock horror Mulder not only had one gun shot wound… but two.

Mulder opened his eyes to the vision of an angel over him, Scully.

"Mulder, how are you doing?" Scully asked knowing it was a stupid question to be asking him under the circumstances.

"I…I've been better, Scully?" Mulder stated.

"Yes?" Scully replied.

"How many times have you got me shot now?" Mulder asked smiling, under the pain, Mulder found this funny that Scully kept getting him shot.

"I'm so sorry Mulder if I knew he had a gun I would have taken my shot when I had the chance, and he was right he has made my world crumble beneath my very feet starting with someone who means the most to me" Scully articulated looking at down Mulder bleeding body tears started to structure and bellowing down her cheeks.

Mulder started to lose consciousness his eyes getting very heavy.

"Mulder, Don't close your eyes, promise me you will do all you can to keep your eyes open" Scully wept.

"O…o…okay, b…but what if I do?"Mulder asked in a lot of pain.

"You won't Mulder, just keep them on me" Scully whispered tears streaming down her face as she grabbed Mulder's hand placing it to her lips. Mulder eyes started to close.

"No Mulder, come on, stay with me" Scully bellowed.

Mulder opened his eyes with haste trying to fight it.

"W…what will you do if I keep them open" Mulder asked clenching Scully hand in pain, but a smile appearing on his face half with pain and half with anxiety.

"What do you mean Mulder" Scully asked pulling her hand from Mulder's and rubbing it. Then grabbing it again.

"Sc….Scully?" Mulder asked his body shivering.

"Yes Mulder?" Scully Replied.

"M…M…Marry me? Mulder asked the words still lingering on his tongue. He had finally asked her.

"What!" Scully retorted in shock and disbelief.

Mulder took his hand from Scully's and in pain tried to get his hand into his pocket. Before be could get what he desired from the pocket Scully grabbed his hand.

"Mulder, no, I don't want to bleeding out, stay still" Scully said refraining Mulder from moving.

Thunder bellowed throughout the sky the heavens opened drenching Scully and Mulder. Mulder pulled Scully down till her ear was to his lips and he whispered.

"M...my front left pocket"

Scully raised an eyebrow but did as he requested, she placed her hand in his pocked and rummaged around till she found a little red velvet box and she pulled it out.

"What is it?" Scully asked, a combination of tears and rain dripping of her face.

"O…open it" Mulder stuttered, shivering from the cold.

Scully opened it and there, to her surprise a gold engagement ring glistened blissfully. In the box a folder piece of paper stood, she opened it, and it was a letter.

_Dana,_

_If you're reading this I've finally taken the courage to ask you to marry me. I love you with every single beat of my heart and have for a long time. The years we've spent together have been the best of my life because I've spent them with an intelligent, beautiful woman, you. I want to grow old with you and woke up to find you lying next to me in my bed to place a ring on your finger and guarantee you love. You are the only person I can't trust with my life and I cannot think of you growing old with another man but me. I'm sure you feel the same way. I know you shot me and I make you angry sometimes but I love you._

_Mulder.x_

As Scully read a smile appeared on her face and tear started to fall again but this time they were tears of happiness and joy, after so long she and Mulder were going to be together to grow old together, she knew it was love.

Scully's daydream vanished as Mulder took her hand, Scully looked down at Mulder and as she looked at his body, she knew he was dying and it was all her fault.

"I…I…I love you D… S...S…cully" Mulder proclaimed.

"I...I lo… Mulder? Mulder!" Scully screamed as the hand in hers turned lifeless and frail, she looked at his face and his eyes were closed. From a distance ambulance sirens bellowed out.

"M…Mulder? Come on Mulder" Scully whimpered.

His lifeless hand flopped in hers. She knew it, but couldn't believe it… he was dead. She took her finger and placed it on his neck to find a pulse and there, there stood a faint pulse of hope.

"Mulder, if you can hear me, yes I will marry you" Scully uttered tears descending down her cheeks.

"Good" A faint whisper murmured from Mulder's lips.

"Mulder? Answer me. I can't lose you, not again, I love you"

But this time there was no response she placed her fingers on his neck and the pulse was getting weaker by the second and his breath was getting slower, it was coming, Death.


	2. Or do they?

**Disclaimer:-I do not own anything  
Spoilers:- None, my own little story to get the ball rolling **

* * *

The ambulance pulled up and put Mulder inside transporting him to the nearest hospital. Scully held his hand every step of the way. Mulder made it to the hospital when his body went into Ventricular Fibrillation (V.F.). 10 minutes elapsed and they were still performing resuscitation, due to Scully being a medical doctor the only thing to do was C.P.R (Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation), but no heart beat.

"Miss Scully, I'm afraid to the severity of the wounds and the amount of blood lost at the scene that it will not work and if it does there is a high chance of brain damage" a doctor told Scully.

"I don't care, I know Mulder he'll come around, I know he will, please keep going" Scully persisted her eyes red and bulbous.

"Okay where try the defibrillator. I want charging at 200 and shocking"_ beep beep beep_

"No output" A doctor shouted

"Come on Mulder" the tears falling like a waterfall from Scully's eyes.

"Charging at 250 and shocking"

_beep beep beep_

"I'm sorry Miss Scully, we've done everything we can, he's had no out put now for 20 minutes there's nothing else we can do, he's gone" a senior doctor decreed

"Time of death 20:47" Another younger doctor announced.

At this time Scully broke down on the floor to her knees murmuring to herself "i_t should have been Mrs. Mulder, Mrs. Mulder",_ Scully thought whilst crying to herself.

After 5 minutes of crying she stumbled to her feet and walked over to Mulder's bedside. She bent down and placed her lips on his forehead.

"I…I…I can't believe you've gone. I will always love you, N..N..No matter what" Scully cried.

"The thought of us getting married gave me hope that finally things in my life were going well"

She took a deep breath.

"Obviously not" Scully bawled playing with Mulder's hair and rubbing his cold pasty forehead, tears boulevarding down her cheeks.

"We were going to have it all, be together after all the years, after all the pain and misery in our lives after I thought you were dead. Now you are. I fell in love with you because you never gave up on me even when I had given up hope on myself, you were there when my father died and when my sister died and I was there for you, even if you drove me crazy with you're ludicrous ideas, I still loved you deep in my soul. The times I felt jealous when you with other woman like Bambi and detective White even Diana. Come back to be Mulder" Scully expressed the tears in her eyes cascading down her cheeks like a river, dripping off her nose and chin they splashed onto Mulder lips. Scully bent down and kissed the inert lips of Mulder, salt stinging then but it felt like energy between them, there one last kiss. As she left a doctor placed a white sheet placed over Scully looked from the doorway in disbelief that she was going to bury him for the second time. The wires which came off his body and the life support machine turned on by themselves and to Scully's disbelief there on the heart monitor, was a pulse.

"Doctor! Doctor! Hurry he's alive" Scully shouted her heart pulsating like she had just run a long distance.

The doctor rushed into the room and to there surprise his heart had restarted and he was alive.

"I've never seen this before, it's been half an hour since we pronounced him dead" A doctor said in pure shock.

Scully rushed to his beside where she grabbed his hand.

"Mulder? Can you hear me?" to Scully's surprise he squeezed her hand.

Scully's heart stopped in her chest when she apprehended that he was back with her and that god had given them a second chance.

"Scully?"Mulder murmured his voice very shallow.

"Mulder" Scully shouted her eyes were puffy and a shocked expression was hanging over it. She moved from his hand to his hair where it felt alive, he was alive. Tears started flooding out of her eyes and she kissed his lips but this time he kissed her back.

"What was that for?" Mulder asked.

"I love you, so much. I had lost you, but now you've come back to me" Scully cried and Mulder grabbed her hand.

"Have I missed something?" Mulder asked.

"Y…you died" Tears filling up in her eyes thinking of her losing him.

"I'm back now, I saw my father and deep throat even mum and Samantha was there, they came to me to tell me it wasn't my time. Then your father came and told me that I needed to live so that I could marry you. I also saw your sister."

Scully started caressing Mulder's face and tears dripping off her onto his face.

"She doesn't blame you for her death, it was her time" Mulder pronounced.

"Mulder, I love you so much" Scully contorted the tears ever more flowing out of her eyes she leant down and kissed his lips for the second time and she took the engagement ring out of her pocket and placed into onto her finger.

"Y…you know what Mulder, you're an x-file in yourself" Scully grinned still rubbing his hair, bending down and kissing his forehead.

"How are we going to do this then?" Mulder asked.

"Do what exactly?" Scully replied.

"The elopement, the marriage" Mulder continued.

"Maybe we should think about this when your better, I mean your doped up on morphine and you have two bullet holes to your chest… you're very lucky to be alive" Scully said as the tears started to protrude yet again from her bulbous eyes.

Mulder grabbed Scully's hand and placed it to his lips.

"I am though and that's all that matters, I'm here to make you happy, to live everyday with you next to me, even if you disagree with my ideas or theories, I don't care, I love you and that's all I ever have and will"

Mulder pulled Scully down so that her lips were touching his he felt the lust linger and the love commence as in his death was rebirth of hope.

"B…b…but don't you want children? I'm a baron woman who cant give you anything you want" Scully questioned.

"I really don't care as long as I have you to treasure and worship, you're all I really want and have since the first time we met" Mulder announced. Scully could not believe what he was saying, she had longed for this ever since she knew she wanted him but couldn't have him, but now she has him.

"I feel exactly the same" tears descending down her cheeks.

"I love you so much" Mulder said kissing Scully for the fourth time.


	3. Life, love and the happily ever after

**Just a little chapter i completely forgot about, hope you like this final chapter.**

* * *

Scully opened the front door to Mulder's apartment carrying Mulder's travel case. She walked into the hallway and took in a deep breath. From behind Scully Mulder entered. Scully walked over to the couch and placed the travel bag onto it. She turned to Mulder and grabbed his hand. He pulled her close so that her head was on his chest and he kissed the crown of her head.

"I'm out the hospital now and off morphine, so can we talk about it now?" Mulder asked, a pain staking expression on his face with his puppy dog eyes beaming down onto Scully.

"What is there to talk about?" Scully released Mulders hand and tried to avoid eye contact, averting her eyes to a patch of the floor.

"Us Scully, I want to talk about us" Mulder replied.

"Mulder I don't think you're too sure on what you're committing yourself to"

"I'm trying to commit love and honor to the woman I love. I want to spend every day with you by my side, to warm you when you're cold and be your pillow to cry on during times of grief." Mulder pulled Scully's chin up so that she was looking deep into his eyes.

Scully's eyes were filling up with tears. "What if this happened again Mulder, it was my fault you got shot, I couldn't live with myself if you were to die by my own hand." Scully choked.

"Haven't you shot me already?" Mulder joked.

"I'm so sorry" Scully replied breaking down on the floor, floods of tears fell from her eyes.

Mulder got down onto his knees and pulled Scully so that she was sitting on his lap.

"Scully, please don't cry; I'm sitting here with you not six feet under. Know that I never blame you for anything, whatever you do you do for a reason, and I love you" He leant in and kissed her head, and Scully just buried her head in Mulder shoulder and inhaled the very much alive scent of him.

They sat entangled on the floor for half an hour, Scully crying silently into Mulders chest gripping small handfuls of his shirt and Mulder just rubbed the small of Scully's back and kissed her head, inhaling the sweet scent of her shampoo. Scully finally pulled away from Mulder and looked him in the eyes.

"Thank you" She smiled.

"I'm always going to be here, even if you don't want me to" Mulder reassured her.

"What did I do to deserve you?" She asked leaning in for a kiss.

Mulder pulled away and smiled. "I think you mean what I did to deserve such an attractive, smart overall wonderful woman like you". He gave her another peck and the stood up, he then reached his arm down for Scully to grab and then pulled her to her to her feet.

"So how are we going to do this?" Scully asked a small smile appearing of her lips as it finally fell onto Scully; she was getting married, not just to anyone but to Mulder.

"I was thinking just a small ceremony, your Mum, Skinner maybe your brothers if they can accept it?" Mulder stated.

"That would be lovely" Scully smiled a lone tear falling from her eye, this time happiness elated Scully.

Mulder walked over to his turntable and turned it on.

"_Put on my blue suede shoes and I boarded the plane"_ Cher sang through the turntable.

Mulder offered his hand to Scully and she took it. They danced like they had back when they investigated 'the great Mutato' when they went to see Cher. When the song finished they bowed and then Scully smiled the biggest smile she had in a long time.

The years they spent together hiding their love the day had finally came when they both confessed there love, they were happily in love and engaged. Mulder finally felt his life had been fulfilled; he could now die a happy man as long as Scully was in his heart he knew they would be together in life and out.


End file.
